Uma criança com seu olhar
by Margarida
Summary: Universo Alternativo, segunda side de BlooD TearS da Pure Petit Cat... Como pode um amor que nasceu em meio à dor dar certo? E como esquecer um amor maior do que a vida e a morte, juntar os pedaços de seu coração e seguir em frente?


Disclaimer: Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

A Sheila é uma entrona. Vai chegando, badernando tudo sem pedir licença e quando vc vê, já era! Ela tomou conta do pedaço... Mas por que estou dizendo isso? Simples, meus caros...

Esta é a segunda side story que escrevo... De uma mesma fic... Que é de outra pessoa! Entenderam o "entrona" do início da nota? Mas eu não resisto a uma fic bem escrita e a este casal, que na minha humilde opinião, é perfeito.

Sabrina e Milo, da fic "BlooD TearS" da Pure-Petit Cat. E esta side foi autorizada, e o que está escrito aqui saiu da minha cabeça, ou seja, não tem nada a ver com o que ela imagina para os personagens, ok?

Beijos e boa leitura a todos!

Ah, a song que dá nome à fic e cuja letra pode ser vista no decorrer da história, é** "Uma criança com seu olhar", **do Charlie Brown Jr.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo único**

**Uma criança com seu olhar**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Aqui estou na difícil missão de levar a você**_

_**Uma mensagem que possa ser**_

_**Como uma luz ou um mantra, nós não somos mais crianças**_

_**Um dia acontece, a gente tem que crescer**_

De tempos em tempos voltava ao Japão, apenas para saber como estavam as coisas. Nunca se demorava mais do que dois ou três dias, mais do que isso colocaria os demais em seu encalço e tudo o que não queria era encontrar algum deles. Principalmente dois deles.

Tsukasa. Embora não o culpasse de fato pela morte de seu mestre e criador, era difícil ter que encarar o príncipe de seu clã. Olhar para ele era reviver toda dor que, ao longo dos anos, tentara abafar, trancando-a no lugar mais profundo e escuro de seu coração.

O outro era aquele vampiro loiro metido à besta. Milo era seu nome. Pensar nele lhe trazia raiva, ódio, uma mistura de sentimentos confusos e desconexos. Na realidade, não sabia muito bem o que sentia. Apenas queria-o o mais longe possível de si.

Cansada, chegou ao apartamento que mantinha em Tókyo, o perfume de lavanda que tanto gostava invadiu suas narinas assim que abriu a porta. Mesmo não morando ali, as empregadas que pagava deixavam tudo muito limpo e organizado. Tal como seu mestre gostava.

Deixou a mochila em um canto qualquer da sala e se jogou no sofá no escuro mesmo. E foi com espanto que constatou que não caíra em cima das almofadas macias e sim no colo de alguém.

-Milo! – a jovem gritou, muito nervosa – O que faz aqui? Como entrou aqui?

-Eu posso explicar, Sabrina...

-Não quero explicações, quero que vá embora! Isso é invasão de domicílio e uma afronta!

Mas Milo mal se mexeu de onde estava. Continuou sentado no sofá de Sabrina, fitando-a em silêncio. Nervosa, a jovem vampira fixou os olhos castanhos cheios de raiva nele e partiu para cima do rapaz, querendo tirá-lo dali à força.

-Vá embora, maldito, demente, desgraçado!

-Pare com isso, Sabrina!

-Me solta, imbecil! – ela gritava, tentando soltar os pulsos que ele segurava com força, evitando assim que ela o socasse – Me solta!

-Não vou soltar... Porque se eu fizer isso, você irá embora novamente...

_**Temos que encarar a responsa**_

_**Eu não deixei de achar graça nas coisas**_

_**Simplesmente hoje eu quero ser levado a sério**_

_**As coisas mudam sempre, mas a vida não é só como eu espero**_

Sabrina parou de repente, havia tristeza e melancolia na voz sempre firme de Milo. Diversos fios castanhos estavam grudados em seu rosto, a respiração era ofegante por conta do esforço que fizera. Por um momento, as íris castanhas se encontraram com as azuis que lhe fitavam, uma sombra as embaçava.

-Se estou aqui hoje, é porque sinto a sua falta, Sabrina... Do seu sorriso, que mesmo que tenha visto poucas vezes, nunca me esqueci. Do seu rosto, da sua alegria, de tê-la por perto...

A jovem estava muda, sua respiração era suspensa e pesada. Que diabos aquele demente estava dizendo? Tentou se soltar novamente, mas o rapaz a deteve no meio de suas intenções. Puxando-a para junto de si, abraçou o corpo menor e aparentemente mais frágil, sentando-a no seu colo. E, ao sentir o calor daquele corpo másculo, as defesas de Sabrina acabaram caindo por terra.

Há quanto tempo não se sentia assim, protegida? Importante para alguém? Amada...

_**Existe um dom natural que todos temos**_

_**Nossas escolhas vão dizer pra onde iremos**_

_**Mas se for pra falar de algo bom**_

_**Eu sempre vou lembrar de você**_

Aos poucos, Milo percebeu que a jovem começava a chorar, lágrimas vermelhas que corriam pelo belo rosto de traços delicados e iam parar em sua camisa, manchando-a. Mas ele não se importava, pois o que mais desejava tinha no momento: Sabrina junto de si.

Beijou os cabelos castanhos e a afastou por alguns instantes, fitando-a com tamanha proximidade que era possível sentir sua respiração. Sabrina não entendeu nada daquele gesto, mas deixou-se levar pela mão que subiu de suas costas para a nuca, puxando-a para mais perto, até que seus lábios foram tomados pelos do vampiro em um beijo.

Um beijo doce, sem pressa, sem forçá-la a nada. Lentamente, sentia a língua de Milo brincar com seus lábios, desenhar o contorno para então adentrar a boca entreaberta, buscando a sua língua, brincando com ela, acariciando-a demoradamente. Suas mãos fecharam-se sobre a nuca do rapaz, provocando incontáveis arrepios em sua pele, fazendo com que ele a abraçasse com mais força junto ao peito.

Separam-se poucos minutos depois, mas apenas as bocas. Milo a mantinha bem próxima a si, como se tê-la em seus braços pudesse impedir Sabrina de ir embora e deixá-lo mais uma vez sozinho.

-Eu não vou te deixar ir embora, Sabrina... Não mais...

_**Difícil não lembrar do que nunca se esqueceu**_

_**Fácil perceber que seu amor é meu**_

_**Difícil não lembrar do que nunca esqueceu**_

_**Fácil perceber que meu amor é seu**_

Era bom ouvir aquelas palavras, mesmo que não admitisse para si ou qualquer outro. Sabrina sentia-se envolvida pelo sorriso de Milo, seu perfume e seu jeito. Amava seu mestre mais do que a qualquer outro homem, mas aquele... Não sabia muito bem o que de fato sentia pelo vampiro.

O rapaz percebeu uma certa hesitação por parte da jovem temeu que ela o rejeitasse, que o expulsasse de seu apartamento, de sua vida e então fez algo que há muito desejava. Levantou-se do sofá, carregando-a nos braços e pô-se em direção ao quarto. Sabrina fitou-o surpresa, mas o sorriso com o qual ele lhe presenteara minou toda e qualquer argumentação contra que pudesse ter. Sim, admitiu ainda que a contragosto, ela o desejava.

Com cuidado, depositando beijos pela boca perfeita, pescoço e colo, Milo a deitou na cama, cobrindo o corpo menor com o seu, beijando-a com tamanha intensidade que Sabrina pensou que poderia derreter sob aquele corpo tão másculo e quente.

Era diferente de Aiolos, era mais lascivo e malicioso. Mas nem por isso menos prazeroso.

_**Eu quero estar amanhã ao seu lado quando você acordar**_

_**Eu quero estar amanhã sossegado e continuar a te amar**_

_**Eu quero um sonho realizado, uma criança com seu olhar**_

_**Eu quero estar sempre ao seu lado, você me traz paz**_

As mãos hábeis livraram-na de toda roupa com tal precisão e rapidez que sequer percebeu, logo estava nua e se contorcendo de prazer, transpirando e respirando fortemente por conta do prazer que sentia com aquela boca e mãos a lhe acariciar o corpo todo, deixando rastros de fogo por onde passavam.

Enterrou suas unhas nas costas largas e firmes quando o sentiu penetrá-la, como aquilo poderia ser tão bom com outro homem que não seu mestre?

Os gemidos de Sabrina o deixavam cada vez mais excitado e louco de desejo, suas estocadas tornavam-se maias fortes e ritmadas até que não agüentou mais. Gozou, enquanto dizia algo para a garota, bem ao pé do ouvido.

-Eu... Te... Amo... Sabrina...

_**Armadilhas do tempo são como o vento**_

_**Levando as folhas para lugares distantes,**_

_**O meu pensamento é o mesmo que o seu**_

_**Mas hoje meu coração bate mais forte que antes**_

Não teve jeito de se segurar. Ouvir aquelas palavras fizeram com que todas as forças e barreiras que Sabrina ainda pudesse ter caíssem feito um castelo de areia ao vento. Milo deitou-se de lado e a abraçou, a jovem vampira chorava novamente. Ele nada disse, apenas ficou abraçado a ela, até que Sabrina pudesse se acalmar.

O sono logo veio, mas não para ele. Milo, acordado, velava os sonhos de Sabrina. Sentia-se pleno e realizado, a sensação de que ela lhe pertencia batia forte no peito, tinha uma certeza em mente de que não deixaria, jamais, a jovem ir embora novamente. Sorrindo, ele a observava dormir, o rosto sereno.

Mas o sorriso morreu ao notar que Sabrina se remexia enquanto dormia. E, levada pelo sono alto e por seus sonhos, ela acabou dizendo algumas palavras. Desconexas, mas que calaram fundo a alma e o coração de Milo.

-Mestre... Meu... Amor... – ela abraçou o rapaz com força, mesmo dormindo – Aiolos...

Então ela sonhava com seu mestre? Era a ele que imaginava estar abraçada, vivenciando momentos de amor e entrega? Desolado, Milo desvencilhou-se dos braços de Sabrina e recolheu suas roupas, vestindo-as depressa. Lutando para que suas lágrimas não caíssem por seu rosto, ele deixou o apartamento em silêncio.

Serás que nunca teria, de verdade, o coração de Sabrina para si?

_**Certa vez na história,**_

_**Eu vim de muito longe só pra ver você,**_

_**Fui pra muito longe pra encontrar você,**_

_**Eu te entreguei minha alma**_

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aí, gostaram? Por favor, sejam bonzinhos com a Sheilinha, que ainda está na clínica médica onde trabalha (meia noite e doze agora) arrumando a bagunça que os chefinhos deixaram depois da palestra e deixem um comentário, certo? Façam uma galáctica feliz, povo!

Beijos a todos!


End file.
